Valentine's Day Blues
by taiorakissinginbed
Summary: Takeru's 18. He wakes up on Valentine's Day morning only to find out that the weather's absolutely terrible, so he can't go to school and can't give Hikari her Valentine's Day gift. How much worse can things get?...


"Takeru!" the 18 year old teenager heard Hikari calling his name. He turned around slowly turning his head as the soft wind blew through his blonde hair. As his saphire blue eyes caught sight of his chestnut brunette; ruby eyed girlfriend he froze for a second staring at her eternal beauty. Two moments later he looked down only to notice that he was hovering over the ocean shoreline.  
  
"...and today it looks like we'll be seing lots of..." Takeru hit the snooze button on his alarm clock as he sat up in bed. He lifted back the covers and rubbing his head from a morning headache he climbed out of his bed and ran into the bathroom for a quick shower before school. He couldn't wait to get there. He had the perfect surprise for Hikari to celebrate the worldwide annual day of love; Valentine's Day.  
  
After getting ready and grabbing his knapsack he was just about to head out the door when he heard his mother say, "Sorry Takeru. The schools are all closed today due to the snow storm."  
  
For the first time that morning he turned his head only to see that on the other side of the window the snow was coming down in truck fulls and the wind was howling loudly. At that moment he felt his heart sink. He dropped his bags and went into his bedroom. He sat down on his bed both sad and dissapointed that he wouldn't be able to see Hikari today.  
  
The phone rang a few minutes later. Takeru's mother picked it up, and walking into his room she said, "It's your girlfriend on the phone."  
  
He took the phone from her hand, before thanking her, and then holding it up to his right ear. "Hey Hikari. Ain't this weather the pits? I really wanted to see you today."  
  
"It won't be for long. TK, put on all your winter stuff and head for the park. I'll meet you there. We can enjoy the snow for a while before going back to my place," Hikari replied from the other end.  
  
"But, what about the storm? It's terrible out there. Not to mention, what about Taichi? He's been upset at me ever since I accidently ruined his soccer ball and shoes."  
  
"Well if the storm bugs you so much just meet me there, and we'll go straight back to my place. Taichi's at Sora's right now, and my parents are on vacation in Cuba. We'll have the whole place to ourselves and our digimon."  
  
"Well al'right. See you in a little while," Takeru replied. Then he said a quick goodbye, hung up the phone, and ran out to the front room. As he put on his winter atire he told his mother where he was going to be. Next and finally, he ran out of the apartment leaving behind Hikari's Valentine's Day gift.  
  
The snow and wind was absolutely fierce. He could barely make out objects four feet in front of him. Still, he pressed foreward knowing that it was all worth it just to be able to spend Valentine's Day with Hikari. As he reached the play equipment almost twenty minutes later the wind had dimmed down a bit, which allowed him to see a little better. That's when he noticed Hikari sitting at the bottom of one of the slides waiting for him.  
  
"Hey TK!" she shouted and waived happily. Hikari stood up and ran right into his arms. Their arms instantly swung around each other holding one another close in a warm soft embrace. At that very moment both the snow and howling wind ceased. When they noticed the change of the weather they slid their arms off of one another, and looked around in amazement. There were broken branches, trees and even pole lines scattered amongst the ground. They both wondered if it was their love that had stopped the storm or was it just coincedence. Hikari tapped him on the shoulder playfully saying, "You're it!" She began to run down the path that'd take them to her place. He stood there puzzled for a second before chasing after her. Finally he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. When he looked ahead of him he saw Hikari stop and begin to playfully taunt him. Takeru just smiled. Then he noticed a fallen over lamp post that was barely hanging on by a thread on some power lines directly above Hikari's head. The wind was still blowing the lines back and forth slightly. All of a sudden the lines snapped.  
  
"Hikari! LOOK OUT!" Takeru shouted as he ran foreward pushing her out of the way. She landed a few feet in front of that point when all she heard was a thud, crack and shatter all right in row.  
  
"TK!" she cried aloud as she ran over to her boyfriend's side. He'd been hit and crushed by the lamp post. She fell to her knees instantly. The shattered glass cut her knees, legs and feet. Hikari didn't know what to do. After all, Jo was the doctor in the group, not her. "TK. Can you hear me? Just move your leg, hand or head a bit," she began calmly before realizing the unbearable truth. Then she began crying hard and screamed loudly over him, "C'mon Wake Up! Open your eyes! Please don't do this to me!" Her voice lowered down to a dull roar as she said what she did next, although her crying got louder. "No. No. Please tell me this isn't happening. TK Takaishi, I LOVE YOU! Pleeeassse, don't leave me like this," she begged to his lifeless body that she was half hanging over. There wasn't a single teardrop that didn't hit his dark green and black winter coat.  
  
Almost half an hour later Taichi and Yamato were walking along the same path in the park chatting.  
  
"Do you think that Kiyone was right about the whole hair thing?" Taichi asked sounding a little worried.  
  
"Oh, give it a rest, will you? It was only a joke. And, why would you of all people be worried about it? That sounds more like something Mimi would complain about," Yamato replied. Then he paused for a moment before he added joking as he pointed at his friend's hair, "Hey tell me... does that get the FOX channel?"  
  
All of a sudden they heard Hikari's loud wailing in the distance, which definately said that something was seriously wrong. The two friends took off running around each curve and turn in the path 'til they came around a final curve to see Hikari hanging over Takeru's body that was crushed underneath the lamp post. They didn't stop for a second before running over to try and help.  
  
"Hikari! What happened?" Yamato asked alarmed at the sight in front of him.  
  
She gave an explanation of how she'd invited Takeru over to her place, how the storm had suddenly stopped when they held each other close, and how a game of tag wound up taking his life. By the time she finished her explanation, it was was twenty minutes later since Hikari had so much trouble trying to speak while she was still crying. Her throat was swollen, and hurt terribly when she tried to speak. Now both Taichi and Yamato had begun to cry as well. Hikari couldn't stand the pain inside her. She fell over landing in her brother's arms. Taichi simply held his sister trying to comfort her the best he could.  
  
A few hours later everyone had received the terrible news of Takeru's death including his parents. They all gathered at Taichi and Hikari's place to mourn, discuss his life and make arrangements for his funeral. Hikari however, ran into her room, climbed onto the top bunk, and laid there crying into her pillow as the final moments of his life played over and over again in her mind. Finally, after she'd been crying for so long the eighteen year old girl fell fast asleep.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Hikari heard as she opened her eyes to see Takeru standing in front of her wearing a tuxedo with a soft smile on his face. She was standing at the altar of a church wearing a beautiful silk white wedding gown. All her friends, family and digimon were there sitting in the pews routing for her and Takeru to kiss. Hikari knew already that she was dreaming, although she adored the dream so far, so she simply went along with it. She placed her arms around the back of Takeru's neck. Then he slipped his hands around her waist, and right before their lips made contact she heard him say, "I'll always be there watching over you." The kiss felt all to real for a dream, yet to heavenly to be reality. Then as he pulled his lips away he added, "Our true love has no boundaries, so don't be scared to share anything with me."  
  
Not knowing what to say she said what seemed like a good response. "I love you too TK." Then she reached over to kiss him again.  
  
"Hikari. Time to get up," she heard her brother say all of a sudden. He sounded short on breath. "C'mon. We're going back to Takeru's place. We all get to take two things as mementoes. Apparently he'd promised you first dibs if anything happened to him."  
  
As evening fell Hikari was still slowly but surely looking through his things. She'd found endless photographs, his favorite basketball, the uniform for his basketball team from when they were still thirteen, and old love letters that he'd never got around to giving her. Still, she kept on hunting through everything. She wanted something that would not only bring back memories, but also remind her of what the two of them would one day have in the distant future. Looking around she finally opened his top desk drawer. Inside was a small blue velvet box, and underneath it were small pieces of paper covered in drawings of quick stick people and sentences depicting that Takeru had been rehearsing how he was going to propose to her. She turned her head back to the small velvet box and opened it. Inside there was a beautiful sixteen karat ruby diamond; gold ring. Hikari took the ring out of its box and examined it a bit. On the band she found an inscription, which read, 'TRUE LOVE HAS NO BOUNDARIES'. All of a sudden her dream came to mind. "Could that have really been TK in my dream?" she asked herself softly. Hikari looked back in the drawer, and that's when she spotted airplane tickets half wrapped in a note. She picked them up and looked at the tickets. They were for a first class flight to Venice Italy two weeks from now. Between the two tickets were first class hotel passes. Then finally she read the note.  
  
My flower goddess Hikari,  
  
After proposing to you I think you more than well know how much I love you. This is yet one more way I'd like to show my feelings for you. I'd like to be able to help make all your dreams come true, and so I'll start with this one. I know how much you've always wanted to see Venice, and ride through the canals and small rivers in those small boats, and stuff yourself with Italian food. So please let me take you there. It'll be a nice enjoyable romantic vacation. No digimon. No friends. No siblings. Just the 2 of us alone for 3 whole weeks.  
  
Love Takeru Takaishi aka TK  
  
Hikari was breath taken. She didn't know what to do or say. Then finally she got an idea. Since everyone had left she'd spend the night night there in his room and sleep in his bed. Hikari got up and locked the door. Then she flicked on the small lamp and turned off the main bedroom light. Hikari hopped onto the bed, under the covers and then sat up to pray. "God. I ask you to take care of my darling TK 'til we can see each other again. Oh, and TK if you can hear me my answer is..." She placed the ring on her finger. "...yes I will marry you." As Hikari laid down, sinking her head into the pillow she felt someone gently pull the covers up over her shoulders, and then a soft caress kiss on the cheek. Hikari happily sighed and said softly before falling fast asleep, "I love you too TK."  
  
Hikari never in her life told anyone how every night Takeru tucked her into bed, held her close when she was upset, or always smiled before taking her to some amazing place in her dreams. She never took off the engagement ring he had left her, dated anyone or had any children. Still, just the same she remained, happy knowing that Takeru still loved her. As for the trip, Hikari took her friend Sora with her to Italy, and every time Hikari got into a boat or watched fireworks go off she felt Takeru's arm around her, followed by a quick soft kiss.  
  
THE END 


End file.
